


No complaints, just obey!

by PrinzessDina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, OC will suffer, Other, Sans will suffer, a whole bunch of kinks, basically just porn with plot, everyone will suffer, inhuman OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: The Mistress. Hungry. Controlling. Always searching.Fall in her hands and you'll never escape......but would you even want to? ;)
Relationships: Sans/Original Character, Sans/Suffering
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	No complaints, just obey!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [JZcatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt). Log in to view. 



Echoing steps.  
It was all she could hear.  
Crushing emptiness…

  
How boring.  
These halls that once were filled with bustling activity, laughing friends, obedient pets.

Now it was only her that ghosted through the empty hallways.

…

Ah…

How long has it been?

…

She couldn’t recall.  
Stopped counting after years of banishment.

No one to come for her. No one to call for her.

Just her echoing footsteps.

…

Maybe if she’d done more. Fought harder. Maybe she would now be in the company of her beloved subjects.

…

She shook her head.  
No. It would be unwise to ponder about the past. It has already happened. There was no way of changing it.

…

Still, the hunger burned through her. Made her hear things…

…see things…

…

…

Was that an island outside? In the blinding nothingness that her mansion was floating in?

It…

It had a door on top…


End file.
